


Under the Weather

by Sapphsquid



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphsquid/pseuds/Sapphsquid
Summary: Goggles looks after Headphones when she comes down with a fever. Basically just tooth-rotting fluff.
Relationships: Goggles/Headphones (Splatoon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was pretty rushed and low-effort compared to my last fic, but I'm currently working on something that should be a lot better.

The sound of rain pattering on the window prompted Goggles to look up from his phone in surprise. That was odd, the weather hadn’t called for rain, had it? Contrary to the forecast, the blue Inkling could see that the night sky was covered by a blanket of dark rain clouds that were just beginning to empty themselves over the city.

_ That happened fast _ , he mused, shrugging to himself,  _ It was clear out just a little bit ago _ .

Goggles nonchalantly turned his attention back to his game, but stopped when he saw the time displayed on the screen. It had been a while since he’d last checked on Headphones, who had been feeling very under the weather earlier.

His brow furrowed with worry as he recalled the events of that afternoon. During Blue Team’s practice session earlier, his teammate had experienced multiple dizzy spells, and had mentioned having a bad headache as well. Clearly in no state to continue practicing, she had ended up needing to be escorted home so she could rest. Upon arriving, she had immediately gone upstairs and collapsed into her bed, having so little energy that he’d had to remove her shoes for her and tuck her in. She hadn’t even uttered a single protest the whole time, despite that she was usually much too proud to accept help at all, let alone with something as simple as taking her shoes off.

She must have felt awful. Goggles sighed anxiously to himself. He really didn’t like it when his friends didn’t feel good.

A particularly loud commercial intro on the TV startled the blue Inkling out of his thoughts. He scrambled to turn down the volume, his hearts pounding in his chest as he placed the remote down on the coffee table.

_ The TV’s right! I should actually go check on her instead of sitting here worrying. _

He stood up from the couch, making his way up the stairs as quietly as possible before making his way down the hall to Headphones’ room. He knocked lightly on the door, but received no response. He knocked again. Still nothing. She was most likely asleep, but he decided that he should at least check to see if her water bottle needed to be refilled.

Goggles slowly pushed the door open and peeked into the darkened room to see Headphones’ sleeping form, almost entirely hidden by her blanket, which had been messily pulled around her. He tiptoed across the room and picked up the water bottle that she kept next to her bed, shaking it gently to hear that it was nearly empty. Satisfied that she appeared to have drunk the water he’d brought her earlier, he took the bottle downstairs to refill it and quickly returned it to its original place. Turning to leave, he stopped at the sound of a soft whine.

“Headphones?,” Goggles asked, turning back around to look at the other blue Inkling. No response. She was still asleep, but her brows were furrowed tightly, and sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead. She squirmed in her sleep, letting out another whine. Was she having a nightmare?

He reached out to tap her awake, but stopped. He thought he’d once heard that one should never wake somebody from a nightmare because they could get frightened and lash out. Or had that been about sleepwalking? He couldn’t remember.

Another whine, this one sharper than the last and accompanied by more squirming, made his decision for him. He reached out again, shaking his teammate lightly.

“Headphones! Wake up!,” he said, careful not to talk too loudly, like he often did.

“Mhmmn…,” she groaned, slowly blinking her eyes open and letting out a small cough.

“You were having a bad dream,” Goggles said, anxiously moving his hand up to her forehead before retreating it quickly, almost as if he’d been burned.

“Here,” he said, handing the half-awake Inkling her water bottle, “You have a pretty high fever, so you need to be drinking lots of water.”

Pulling her hand out from beneath the blanket, she took the bottle and downed some of it before handing it back to him and laying back down. Goggles put the bottle back on the floor before pulling the blanket back over top of her.

“Is there anything else you need? Do you want me to turn on the fan so you don’t get too hot?,” he asked, looking down at Headphones, who looked back at him with bleary dark blue eyes that were already slipping shut.

“No… I’m okay… as long as I have you, I’ll always be okay…,” she slurred, trailing off as she rapidly fell back asleep.

Goggles stared down at his now fast asleep friend in shock, a bright blue blush forming on his face as he processed what she’d just said. Had… had she actually meant that, or was her fever just making her act strange? For as long as he’d known her, Headphones had never been a very touchy-feely person, so he figured the latter was more likely.

He stood there in the middle of the room, so dumbstruck that he didn’t even notice the rain that was now pounding against the window in a loud torrent. He knew that Headphones probably hadn’t meant to say what she did, and would certainly forget that she had by morning, but… another thing he knew was that he felt the same way.


End file.
